Rosalie and Family Matters
by EllyLee-93
Summary: Another one shot! Co-written by my cousin, hAyLeE-1453- don't look for her, she's not on the site. Just Rose's POV about the events in NM, like Edward leaving, and nearly getting killed... you know the rest.


**A/N: I was just gonna give ya'll one one shot, but you get two! Lucky people! :D LoL. I can't take full credit for all this. I co-wrote it with my cousin, code name hAyLeE_1453. She's not an author on here, though, so don't go looking! I'm really thrilled with the responses I've gotten from my other FFs, so as long as you Fave and subscribe and all I'll keep writing and everything. Where you see the stars, like this: *, **, go to Stephenie Meyer's website and read the new moon extras. Read _Rosalie's News_ for *, and _Miscalculation_ for **. So, I recommend getting seperate tabs on you web browser open to those pages on steph's site. Everyone got that? Great!  
**

**So, without further Adieu, I Present:**

ROSALIE

and

FAMILY MATTERS

**Disclaimer: I own no links, no characters, no nothing! It's all the property of the respective owners, who ever they may be.**

**AFTER THE PARTY**

"Are you sure?" Esme asked.

"I mean, come on, your happy. She's happy. Why leave now?" Emmett asked, his normal smile gone from his face.

"It was going to be so perfect!" that had become Alice's manta since Bella had cut herself opening a present. In my mind, Edward should just get over it. I mean, come on. She's human, she nearly died, but she didn't. Whatever. If being with her makes my brother happy, I don't care.

"But it wasn't perfect, Alice. And now I'm just best to leave." Edward stood up.

"Surely you're not going to leave right now, with no goodbye!" Carlisle asked, and Esme clutched his arm for dear life. This was killing her.

"No, I'm just booking the plane tickets."

"Tickets? Plural?" Jasper asked, already worried. Alice liked Bella, and would hate to move. Me? I couldn't wait- though Emmett would miss the fragile bloodbag.

"Yes. You're all leaving."

"How are we suppost to cover that?" I burst out, suddenly angry. Sure, he could move away. I could care less where Edward went. But force me to move to? Come on, I liked it here! I could be normal. "All of us picking up and leaving in the middle of the night?"

"Carlisle can say he got a job offer." Edward added, looking to Carlisle for approval. All eyes turned to my father figure.

"I suppose it's all we can do. Although, I do hope you'll reconsider. Bella won't take this well."

"I know. But she'll forget me. Someday." saying that broke his heart, and I hated to see my brother hurt. Still, it was for the best.

After hours of packing and getting all of our belongings together, we all stood, side by side, staring at what used to be our house. My mental, mind reading brother locked the front door for the last time.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jasper asked again, looking at Edward in wonder. "She loves you. Bella wont get over this."

"Well, she'll have to." he said his eyes looking at his toes.

"We'll support your decisions, although we might not agree with them." Carlisle said, his arm wrapped around Esme's shoulder. She was taking this hard, she absolutely loved Bella like daughter. Edward's choice was going to break everyone's spirits. Great. Just great.

"It was going to be so perfect." Alice said again, looking mournfully into the distance. She couldn't see the future right now, everything was just too chaotic.

"Sweetheart, he knows." Jasper made an attempt to make her feel better, and I felt a wave of happiness crash over me. But even Jasper's attempts were half hearted, and soon everyone was sad again. Great, even my mood swinging brother was depressed. How fabulous.

**ON THE PLANE**

I was sitting beside Emmett in our first class seat, staring out the window, when the entireity of Edward's stupid decision came to me

"Do you think he misses her?" Emmett asked, thinking. Oh god. When Emmett thinks, you know he's depressed. Usually he wanders through eternity like an immortal idiot- but at least he's happy.

I sighed. "I really have know idea. But he'll get over her, give him a decade." there was a silence in the conversation for a few beats, and then Emmett spoke again.

"But will we get over her?" he turned to face me, and clutched my hand like I was a life jacket and he was a drowning man. Usually, I liked his emotional side, but not the sad one. "Alice adores Bella. She's her own personal dress up doll. To Mum, Bella's another kid to pamper and take care of. Jasper likes her too, and he's devastated he's broken his brother's heart by nearly killing her, Carlisle loves Bella like a daughter, and really, she's kinda fun. And now, she's gone. Everyone will be devastated."

" I really don't give a damn about her" I said, and saw his face fall. " No offense, Emmett. I know you, well, you adore her. Truthfully I don't know why, I mean all she has done has put our family in danger, she seduced my brother and-" I couldn't finish my sentence because the dimwit had his pointer finger on my lips so I couldn't say a damn thing.

"For once Rosalie can you just have some feelings? I mean, look. I know I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed but Rose, I know that Edward doesn't want to leave Bella. Its killing him, think of that look on his face..." I couldn't help but call to memory the sight of my brother on the car ride to the airport. He had his head leaned against the stupid window, his face looking downward. The odd time when his eyes had flickered up I had seen that the normal sparkle in his eyes were gone.

"I know he's heartbroken. But he said he wanted to leave her! I'm so confused." I said rubbing my temples.

**AT** **THE HOTEL**

When we got off the plane and got to our hotel room. we all were staring out the window, waiting for Edward's cab to arrive. Edward had told us he was going to say goodbye to Bella and would be arriving soon after.

We waited a day, two days, and we got nothing. Finally, Carlisle's phone rang.

"Hello?" his face was an expression of shock. "What? Are you sure that's wise? Of course I'll tell them, but they wont take it well."

They talked for a moment, and everyone seemed stuck in worry. Well, besides me. I was lost in thought on how great it would be to STRANGLE EDWARD RIGHT NOW! He'd trashed our family's happy go lucky attitude, and all of us were stuck in this limbo between depression and sympathy.

Finally, Carlisle spoke to us in general.

"He's not coming."

"What?" Alice shrieked, obviously upset. Esme couldn't take any more and lapsed into tears. Jasper pinched the bridge of his nose, totally swamped in emotions that he couldn't handle. This was all fine, and I could care less. But it was Emmett's devastated face the cued my next move. I snatched the phone from Carlisle.

"What are you on?" I shrieked into the phone, pissed as anything. He could break some human's heart, sure, but he couldn't break my Emmett.

"Nothing. This is just when we go our separate ways."

" What the hell do you mean by ' we go our separate ways?'" I said.

" It means exactly as I said Rose, you are all staying together, and I, well I'll be traveling for a while." He said awkwardly.

Silence.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I screamed, and Esme flinched.

"Goodbye Rose." Edward hung up, and in rage I threw the phone. Jasper ducked, pulling Alice to the floor, and the phone went flying into the TV, breaking the screen.

I huffed, and stalked out of the hotel room.

**AT THE HOUSE**

As I leaned over the porch railing looking over at the tree line. We had moved into our new house, and Esme was renovating the place floor by floor. Thankfully, the floor with our room was all finished, and the balcony was just out the french doors to our house. I felt Emmett's strong hands go around my waist. I heard him let out a deep sigh.

"Have you ever thought about what It would be like to be human again?" he asked.

"Of course." I bit my lip. "I've spent years thinking that over."

"Not just us," Emmett said, to my surprise. "Carlisle, and Esme, and the whole lot."

" I don't even think they'd like to be human."

Emmett ignored my comment. "Carlisle could live and die treating the sick. He would be able to do surgery without a thought, even though the blood barely bothers him now. Esme could be his wife still, and they'd have so many kids it would make your head spin."

He gave a pause, waiting for me to say something. I didn't.

"Alice doesn't know what it's like to be human. But she'd be fabulous at designing and fashion, and Jasper would be in politics and the army, controlling the world. And Edward could actually make money off that music he plays. And you and I-"

"We'd all be dead, Emmett." I said, interupting his train of thought. "Carlisle would have been killed by that crazy vampire in London, Alice would have starved to death in a straight jacket, Jasper would have been killed in battle. And Esme would have killed herself, and Edward would have died from the inphluensa. You would have been killed by that bear, and I would have been beaten to death. We'd be dead, Emmett." I turned, and began walking away from him and his crazy ideas. "We're dead now."

I was angry. I was pissed. And I was thinking. Bad combination, if you ask me. I climbed up to the roof top, just to see the sunset. I was thinking about my brother. My stupid, masochistic brother who goes and gets seduced by some little, hair brained human and then get heartbroken because of it. I hated her for it. That Bella chick was ruining my time. We hadn't heard from Edward in five months. His 'traveling' was totally unpredictable, and Alice's visions were running in circles. All we had to go by was the occasional plane ticket that he had to buy, and those were few and far between. Everyone was depressed, and I didn't think that word lightly. Alice was worried her visions were going away, because she could barely see Bella at all. Esme painted and put up walls half heartedly, missing her son. Carlisle wasn't working at the hospital, but was teaching- which was so unlike him it scared me. And Jasper was taking university courses just to avoid our emotional deathtrap, all of them being as sad as they were. Even my Emmett wasn't as happy as usual, barely hunting and watching basically no sports at all. He hadn't even tried to get us to play football, which was just plain sad. And it wasn't that they just missed Edward, oh no. They missed the stupid girl that had sent him away, which was so sad it was cruel.

I didn't miss her. Bella had everything I could want- blood, the need for breath, the ability to age- and she was just taunting my brother till he gave her what she wanted, which was how I was now. Dead. Dead to the world in all the things that mattered. She could have children, she could grow old, she could have a husband who loved her, and would live with her as well as die with her. I only had a fraction of the above- a husband who would live- scratch that, exist with me and love me. But no kids, no house in a suburb, no death and eternal peace. Just eternal. And she pretended that she loved my brother so that she could throw it all away, get turned and live forever. Bella was everything that I wanted, paired with all the things I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. And it was ruining my life.

"Rose," I heard Carlisle's voice from behind me. I refused to answer though. He sighed. "Emmett's worried. He thinks your angry and has sent me up to talk you out of a mood."

"Well, you can tell him that I'm angry at a certain human, not at my immortal husband." I muttered over my shoulder, letting my hair fall into my face. I was trying to hide the fact that I was near tears, but it was hard to do that. I'm an emotional person, what can I say?

"She does love him, you know." he saw right through me, and came to sit beside me and share my view. The sun was just going down over the trees, and it was beautiful.

"She doesn't." I answered, and stared ahead at the golden lined ever greens.

"But she does. And he loves her. They just wont forget each other, you realize."

"So what? He made the mistake of falling for a human, and he's gonna have to go through the heartache."

"You know you couldn't stand to leave Emmett." Carlisle said, and that just pushed me over the edge.

"Emmett and I are a completely different situation!" I yelled out, suddenly furious. "Bella doesn't love Edward half as much as I love Emmett, and he only likes her because she's something different." I huffed, and turned back to the horizon. The stars were beginning to peek through.

"You know that's not true, Rosalie." he got up slowly, and turned to walk away.

"Do you know it isn't?" I questioned, turning to look at him. He just frowned and walked to the edge of the roof, jumping off without the slightest thought.

**THE VISION**

Alice gasped, which was not a good sign.

"What?" I said, glaring at her. I was not in the mood for a vision. Not now. Everything had gotten worse in the last three months, and the sorrow of Edward leaving hung over us like a storm cloud. It was terrible.

"She jumped." Alice looked like she could cry. "I can't believe she jumped. I know she'd do something without Edward, but..." she began shaking her head from side to side, not even knowing what she was doing.

Jasper came rushing down the stairs just then, sensing his partner's distress. Emmett and him had been playing their own high stakes version of poker, but it seemed it could wait. As soon as he reached her he put his hands on her shoulders, searching her eyes.

"What? What's happened?" he shook her a bit, but she was still lost in a vision. "you feel terrible, like the world's about to end."

"For some, it has." Alice snapped back into life, and shoved away from Jasper, rushing upstairs to her room.

"Alice darling, what's happened?" Jasper was panicked. He could tell Alice was totally out of sorts, and he hated to see her like that. Jazz had been out of sorts himself since Edward had left. The entire family was an emotional wreck, and he had the problem of living right at the center of it. "If you don't tell me I can't fix it."

"Bella's killed herself." Alice said, suddenly pulling on a coat at the top of the stairs, her bags already packed and waiting at her feet. "She jumped off the cliff on the reserve beach and either drowned or hit her head. All I know is that I can't see past her falling." she gulped. Alice liked Bella, and wasn't taking this well.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked, just as shocked as Alice was. He liked Bella too, even though he couldn't show it much.

"Oh course I'm sure!" Alice screamed, stomping her tiny foot. Jasper flinched, and she looked so sad it would bring tears to your eyes. "I'm sorry, babe, but I'm pretty torn up about all this."

"I am too." Alice charged down the stairs at him, and Jasper pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry you had to see it."

"You've got it just as hard." Alice said, a bitter smile crossing over her face. "but I have to go."

Alice ran towards the door, Jasper trailing after her.

"With out a good bye to Esme, or Carlisle?" he asked. I knew he was asking whether or not he could come too, and Alice knew it too.

"No, dear. I have to go alone. Charlie's gonna be- I can't even describe it. You don't wanna be near that." she kissed his cheek sweetly, but Jasper wasn't satisfied with that goodbye. He kissed her lips, heartbroken.

"Fine. But be careful. Please."

"I always am." she grabbed her suitcase and ran away in a blur. When she was out of sight, my brother turned and walked to the back door. He stalked out into the woods, and I guess he planned on staying out there till he managed to stitch his heart up.

I sighed, and turned back to my magazine. I didn't want to deal with my family right now. Everyone was sad, I was too, and I didn't need anymore drama. So what the bloodbag was dead? Me and Emmett needed a break from the turmoil, and I knew just the place.

I turned when I heard Emmett's feet pounding down the stairs.

"So, I guess we're not playing another hand?" He asked, eye brows raised.

"You're not. But come on, we need to get out of here." I grabbed his hand and we went out to the car. I took the wheel and got on the road, intent on driving away from this hell hole and visiting friends in Denali.

**AFTER THE PHONE CALL**

I yanked the door out of my way. It banged sharply against the wall, but the sound was far behind me as I raced into the green.

"Emmett!" I screamed, "Emmett, help!"

He caught me in his arms, staring at my tearing eyes.

"What's happened?"

"Oh!" I curled my head into his chest. "Oh, Emmett, I've made a terrible, terrible mistake."

"No duh." He said, patting the back of his head. He meant his words to be reasurring.

"I told Edward Bella had killed herself."

"What?" he was suddenly serious, pulling me up to face him. "You told him? Alice told us not to! We'd agreed, Rose!"

"I know! I know. But- but we're all so unhappy. And I though he'd get over her, I really did. And you don't need to tell me off, Alice already did."

"You talked to Alice?" Emmett had his arm around my waist, and was walking me into the house.

"Yes. This is the worst part, but I can't tell you first. I have to tell everyone at once."

"Alright. I understand." we were inside, and I fell into the couch.

"Call everyone for me. Jasper, Carlisle, Esme. Get them here now." I curled up on the couch, lost in a loophole of destructive thought.

_How could you?_a little voice chanted in the back of my mind.

_I don't know._ Was my answer, because it was the truth.

The room was silent.

Until Emmett broke the silence. no surprise there, I mean, he's ALWAYS the one to break the silence, even in deadly situations like this. Problems like this one just made me bitterly sarcastic.

"Great" he said rolling his eyes, even though he was totally serious. " So now we have a brother who has run away and is trying to kill himself, just wonderful!"

Esme collapsed into sobs, and Carlisle put a hand in the small of her back.

" Oh my god, what happens if the Volturi accept his wish?" she looked like the world was ending, and it broke my heart. "What happens if he does die! Oh my god!"

I went over to her and put a comforting arm around her. Jasper looked at her with a stare that showed he's changing the mood . We heard her sigh.

"Thanks Jasper." she muttered, attempting a smile. But it was hopeless. Jasper was as devastated as Esme and the rest of us were, and it wasn't long before Esme was heaving in sobs again.

"What do we do?" Emmett asked, the smile gone from his face. Jasper had gone completely still, wallowing in everyone's dark emotions.

"We go after him." Carlisle answered, lost in thought. "Jasper, get some plane tickets." Jasper went off to the computer, happy to be rid of the emotional turmoil around him. Me? I just sunk into the couch, the reality of what I'd done finally sinking in.

The phone on the coffee table rang, and Carlisle picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked. "Alice, what's going on?" the instant Jasper heard Alice's voice on the other end he was there, holding out a hand for the phone. Carlisle handed it to him without a word.

"Where are you?" Jasper demanded, distressed and worried. " No, we're coming. We have to help you both. You can't just drive up and take him back-" he began pacing, and looked like the moon was going to crash into the house right this minute. I sank deeper into the couch. Emmett was sad, Carlisle was barely breathing, Esme was crying a river and Jasper might just loose his Alice. And it was all my fault. "Sweetheart, that might not work... So what if he knows we're coming? Please, please let us come. The tickets are booked. We just have to drive to the airport... please, Alice..." Jasper looked like he would cry, but he managed to hold it in. "Love you too.. Alright. But if you die-" he nodded. "I know. Just please, promise me you'll try to get out?" after a moment, he hung up, and handed the phone back to Carlisle.

"She doesn't want us to come." he stated plainly.

"I know." Carlisle answered, looking into the distance. God, what had I done?

**IN THE END**

Emmett and I stood in the airport, waiting for Bella, Alice and Edward to walk out of the terminal in one piece. Thank god they'd survived, or else I don't think I could've lived with myself. Jasper would have killed me if Alice had been hurt, and I would have let him, too. What I'd done to everyone was terrible...

but I wasn't sorry I'd but Bella in danger. She was the one who drove Edward to it in the first place. If anything, it was her fault before mine.

Alice came rushing out of the terminal and practically flew over to Jasper. She was so relieved, and he looked so happy it was sad. I realized how terrible it would have been for them, Alice going of to her possible doom, and Jasper, the ever protective Jasper, not being able to do a thing about it. Alice couldn't even see the future. She couldn't tell if she would have survived, if she would have seen him again... it would have been terrible.

And then Bella and Edward walked out.

She looked terrible. Bella's hair was a mess, and her eyes had black circles around them so deep I thought they'd never go away. And Edward was strong arming her out, clutching to the human for dear life. And Bella was doing the same. Their eyes met for but a moment, and I could see the relief storm over their faces.

Bella hadn't seduced him. She'd been just as devastated when he left as my brother had been. She hadn't gotten over him, she hadn't given a second thought when she had to save Edward. She'd done it for him. Just so that he'd live on- she didn't care if he loved her, or if they were together or not.

She loved him... They loved each other.

And I felt sick.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Emmett called, as I bolted from the airport. I had to get away, I simply couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand myself. Bella wasn't some pet, some petty human that Edward would get over. She never had been. And it was my fault that my brother, and the girl he loved nearly died. I might not agree with Bella's choices, I might not think that she was worthy of my brother, but he loved her. And I wanted Edward to be happy.

I was only at the car with Emmett and Esme and Carlisle for a moment when Bella and Edward came out. I looked at them both, and was nearly at tears. They were messy, and dirty, and Bella at least was tired. I wanted to say a thousand things, but I could only start with one.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
